Petals and a Box
by JustAnotherTear
Summary: Harry and Hermione are out of school and Harry has something special planned for Hermione. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! PG-13 for language(just incase...you never know)
1. Cake and Pens

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for my plot.**

Chapter 1: Cake and Pens

            "Harry James Potter!!!  Give ME my purse!!!!"

            "Hermione Elizabeth Granger! …….. No."

            To torment her, Harry slowly began to unzip the designer purse Hermione clung to at all times.  Hermione immediately attempted to grab her bag but,

something caught Harry's eye.  Before she could stop him he pulled out something long and slender and looked at it quizzically.  Quickly, Hermione snatched the

object out of Harry's hand while exclaiming "It's a pen!!!"

            Harry watched worriedly as Hermione went on about "pens" being shown in public.  "…..just waving them around right in the open!  Just waving pens! 

Honestly!"  Hermione said while flourishing the "pen" around and then shoving it back in her purse.

            "Mione, are you….. Stressed about something?" asked Harry giving her an unsure look.

            "Maybe just a little," said Hermione with a sigh.  "It's just something at the Ministry but, let's not talk about that.  Oh, look, here's our food!"

            Still slightly skeptical, Harry turned to his food and began to eat. They enjoyed a delicious dinner and were about to look over the dessert menu when Harry

suddenly remembered something he had to do.

            "I'll be right back, love," Harry said with a smile. He stood, kissed Hermione's cheek, and headed toward the bathroom.

            Harry walked into the bathroom and looked around for his best friend. "Ron!" Harry called. No answer. "Ron, where are you?" Harry asked into the empty

bathroom, not hearing the tiny pop as he called his friend's name again.  "RON!!!!"

            "What!?" Ron exclaimed walking out of a nearby stall.

            "Bloody hell, Ron, where have you been?" Harry asked jokingly.

            "It was my turn to do the dishes," Ron mumbled as a scowl crept over his face. "Lavender wouldn't let me off this time."

            "Well, you're here now, that's the important part."  Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box which held a ring.  "Okay, you know what to

do," Harry said as he handed Ron the velvet ring holder.

            With one last grin and a nod, Ron disappeared. Harry walked out of the bathroom, the door swinging lightly closed behind him.

            When Harry sat back down he noticed a plate with a large piece of hot fudge cake sitting on it.  "The waitress brought this while you were gone.  I didn't

have the heart to eat it without you," Hermione told him with a smile.

            Harry picked up his spoon and scooped up a piece of cake.  Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously as he held it to her mouth.  Harry gave her an innocent

pout and she gave in.

            "Mmmm," she murmured.

            "You like?" Harry asked.

            "I like," Hermione answered.  She snatched the spoon out of Harry's hand, not bothering to use her own, and scooped up a piece of cake and held it to

Harry's mouth.  When Harry refused, she gave him a hard stare and he immediately ate the cake. They both laughed and Harry smiled, moving closer to Hermione.

            "I love you," he whispered in her ear.  Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the sparkle she knew so well.

            "And I love you," she whispered back. 

            Harry kissed her softly on the lips and the two turned back to their dessert.  When they had finished, Harry paid the bill, left the tip, and the two walked

hand-in-hand out of the restaurant.


	2. Clues

Chapter 2  
  
Harry walked Hermione up to her door and waited as she unlocked the entrance. Once

they were inside, Hermione shut the door and turned to Harry, taking his face in her soft hands.  
  
"I had a wonderful time," she said and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, causing her to jump back.   
  
"What?! What's wrong!?"   
  
"I left my wallet at the restaurant. It must have fallen out of my pocket. I need to go back."   
  
"I'll go with you," Hermione said as she turned to grab her coat but, Harry laid a hand on

her shoulder to stop her.   
  
"No, that's okay. You stay, I'll go get it and be right back." With that, Harry apparated out.   
  
Hermione turned around and noticed a small, folded piece of paper lying on the floor.

Thinking it fell out of Harry's pocket; she picked it up and unfolded it. In elegant writing, the

paper read:

_"If I am pressed to say   
  
Why I love her, I feel it can   
  
Only be explained by replying;  
  
Because it was she; because it was me."_  
  
**Go to the place where I first said "I love you."**

Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked at the note. With a shrug, she 

followed its directions and walked out to the back garden. The garden was one of their favorite

paces to sit. She looked around and saw another note resting in a blooming, red rosebush. She

gently took the card out and read it.

_"I never thought love   
  
Could feel like this- then you   
  
Changed my world with Just one kiss."   
_  
**Go to the place where we shared our first kiss**

Hermione knew exactly where to go. With a pop she apparated right outside of 

Hogsmeade. She walked through the streets and came to Hogwarts and swung the oak front

doors open and walked to the stairs. She climbed to the seventh floor and crossed to the face

the wall opposite of a tapestry. She, then, paced back-and-forth between the window and vase

three times, thinking hard of the first place where she kissed Harry.   
  
A highly polished door appeared in its usual place and Hermione eagerly opened the door.

Hermione gasped as she starred at the room she had stepped into two years ago. Harry had

decorated the room with sparkling stars scattered across the ceiling and glowing faeries of all

colors floating around giving the room a magical romantic look. Then, to Hermione's surprise she

saw Dobby playing the violin as he had that night.  
  
On the table where Harry and Hermione had shared their romantic dinner was a third note.

Hermione rushed over and snatched up the paper. This time it read:

_"When you love someone,   
  
All you're saved up wishes   
  
Start coming out."_   
  
**You're halfway there, go to the place where I gave you a gift that never left your **

**side.  
  
Hint: It sparkles like the stars in your eyes.**

With a smile Hermione folded the note and put it in her pocket along with the others.  
  
"Ms. Granger, miss! What are you doing here!? What am I doing here!?" squeaked a small 

figure with huge green eyes. (A/N: Is that really the color of Dobby's eyes? I have no idea!

Someone must tell me!)   
  
"Ha-ha. Hello Dobby. You don't have to be here, you can go on doing whatever you were

doing. Oh, and by the way the tux looks great on you."   
  
"Oh, thank you Ms. Granger, miss! I guess I will see you later," said Dobby nodding his

head as usual with his ears flapping.   
  
Hermione thought of all the jewelry she usually wore and her hand went up to the golden

chain around her neck. The chain hung low on her neck and was a beautiful golden locket in the

shape of a heart. The heart's surface shimmered in the light and Hermione snapped the locket

open and gazed at the pictures Harry had placed inside.   
  
One picture was a wizard picture of Harry and Hermione at Ron's house. Fred and George

had played a joke on Ron and Lavender which ended with Ron screaming his lungs out because

George had brought out Ron's old stuffed animal that was, now, a spider. Ron and Lavender

had been sitting in the garden watching the gnomes when George crawled out from under the

bench and screeching and wiggling the stuffed spider in front of Ron's face. Ron was horrified

and ran inside screaming that he didn't want to tap dance. Harry and Hermione who had been

on the other side of the garden were cracking up and Fred had his camera to get a picture of

Ron's face; while he was at it he took a picture of Harry and Hermione laughing their heads off

to catch the entire moment. Harry took the picture from Fred and minimized it to place it in the

locket. (A/N: "The spiders they want me to tap dance! I don't want to tap dance!" "You tell

those spiders, Ron" "Yeah, yeah, I'll tell 'em..." haha I love that part of the movie!)

The other picture was a muggle picture taken at Hermione's house. Harry and Ron were

staying at Hermione's house right after their seventh year. Ron had gotten a hold of Hermione's

camera and was amazed that it didn't puff smoke and didn't have a huge flash. He went around

taking picture of anything and everything saying "I can't believe this! No smoke! No white dots

jumping around in front of your face! AMAZING! Absolutely amazing!" Hermione eventually

took the camera and taught Ron how to use it properly. For his test she had him take a picture

of her and Harry with wide smiles spread across their face. Harry had somehow gotten a hold of

this picture too.   
  
As Hermione remembered the moments when the pictures were taken a smile formed on

her lips and she knew where she had to go. With a small pop she was gone to find her next

clue.

(Meanwhile……………)"Imobulis!" Ron shouted while trying to battle the whomping willow. "Why are you still 

moving? COME ON! Imobulis!" The tree was still waving its branches around dangerously, only

pausing for a grand total of two seconds. "Harry! I swear if I get hit there will be no bloody

wedding because there won't be a groom by the time I get a hold of you! Im- Ob-U-Lis!" Ron

screamed while hitting the tree with each syllable. "Okay this is my last try you stupid tree.

Imobulis!" The tree froze. "AHA! TAKE THAT! Oooo yeah!" Ron said while jumping around

doing his version of the "happy dance." It consisted of a lot arm flailing and bum shaking.

"E-hem!"   
  
"Wah?" Ron said as he turned to see Professor McGonagall eyeing him worriedly.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," she said in her high pitched voice, "What on earth are you doing?"   
  
"Uhh, well, umm…Professor… The tree it uhhh likes to umm dance…yeah it likes to 

dance or watch dancing!" Ron managed to say rather unconvincingly. "I was uhh dancing for it

so it would cooperate and let me hang these lanterns on it for Harry's master plan for Hermione,"

Ron said with a satisfied grin.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I totally believe that story. Since I do not want to see you "dancing" 

for the tree again I am going to offer you some help."

"That's okay, Professor, everything is completely under control, here," Ron told Professor 

McGonagall while puffing out his chest and standing up as tall as he could. Professor

McGonagall just marched off mutter something that involved the words chest and Percy.   
  
Ron immediately turned around the face the Whomping Willow, "Okay, YOU, lets get this

over with."   
  
Ron grabbed a few of the lanterns in his hand and began to climb the tree. "Nice

tree…..gooood tree….just staaay still," he kept saying as he climbed each branch. Soon, Ron

reached the near top of the tree and began to hang the pink, red, and white lanterns in the

branch. After each lantern was hung Ron had to spell-o-tape each one so in case the tree came

back to life the lanterns wouldn't be chucked at any passers by.  
  
"Finally," Ron said with a deep sigh as he hung the last lantern, "I'm finished. Harry owes

me big time." Ron finished spell-o-taping the last lantern and began his descent. He was almost

to the end when the tree began to creek. "Oh no. Please! Good tree." Soon, the branches were

beginning to move and Ron was panicking to get the ground but, it was too late. With a

WHOOSH Ron was off screaming as the tree took him for the ride of his life.   
  
"HAARRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pop Hermione gazed around at the glittering light surrounding her. She was standing in 

the streets of Venice, Italy right next to the river where Harry gave her the locket. Hermione's

feet shuffled around as she looked for another note or Harry. She walked over to the river and

looked to see if Harry or the note was on a near gondola. There was nothing or no one to be

found.  
  
The wind blew and Hermione was forced to push her bushy hair behind her ears. As she

attempted to gain control of her hair she felt as though someone's hands were on her waist.

Hermione spun around and saw no one. The wind blew again and she felt a soft breath on her

ear that whispered "orchideous." She felt the hand come to her shoulders and leave as she

turned around again to see who had whispered the charm in her ear.  
  
Hermione thought about the word she was told , trying to figure out what it meant. She

strolled over to a near by bench and sat down resting her hands on her knees. Suddenly, a

memory clicked in her mind. Her eyes flicked down toward her wrist and Hermione saw the

bracelet she had worn everyday since Harry have it to her.  
  
The bracelet was gold, as well, to match the locket, and had sparkling diamonds covering

the bracelet in every other spot. The light from the gold and diamond bounced back and forth

creating an even brighter shimmer.  
  
Harry had worked everyday one summer to pay for the bracelet. Hermione remembered

him telling her about sneaking our his window every night and the Dursley's never even knowing

it.  
  
Excited that she had figured out the clue, even though had help, Hemione jumped from the

bench and apparted from Italy.  
  
Hermione landed feeling tuffs of grass on her feet. Her head stretched up and her eyes met

the top of the Eiffel Tower. Hermione looked around for a note hoping that she wasn't wrong

again. Suddenly, something white caught Hermione's eye. She ran through the grass and stopped

right in front of a folded piece of paper. Hermione stretched out her arm and picked up the note

and opened it. Now it read:

_"If there ever comes a day  
  
When we can't be together;  
  
Keep me in your heart,  
  
I'll stay there forever."_  
  
**Go to your favorite place to read.**

****

****

Hermione laughed as she folded the note and thought that it was a trick because the clue was so 

easy to figure out. Hermoine took one last look at France and apparated back to her house.  
  
Hermione landed in her family room and turned to walk up the stairs to her room. As

Hermione walked closer and closer to the door her heart started pounding faster and faster. Her

hand reached out and touched the door knob and her wrist twisted the knob to the right and she

swung the door open.  
  
There was absolutely nothing in her room. Everything was neat and organized as usual

except, there as a book laying on the floor that should have been on its proper spot on her shelf.

Hermione walked toward her bed and bent down to pick up the book. Her eyes met the cover

and she snickered as she saw that it was "Winnie the Pooh."   
  
She had caught Ron reading it a year ago. He "said" that he just wanted to know who

Winnie the Pooh was and that he thought talking stuffed animals in the woods was stupid.

Hermione later looked in on him and saw him laughing and read it.  
  
Hermione reached out and picked up the book. WHOOOOOSSSHHH! Hermione felt a

hard tug somewhere around her navel and realized that someone had changed the book into a

portkey.  
  
She landed face first on grass in the pitch black dark and stood up to look at where she

was now. She couldn't see a thing. Then she saw a pink light moving closer and closer to her.

Hermione stepped back in fear and then stood her ground knowing Harry wouldn't do anything

to hurt her. The figure was almost in sight and then Hermione looked in confusion at the person

and sight that was in front of her.


	3. Petals and a Box

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all! (BAH!)  
  
Thank you for all my reviewers!( even though there aren't that many but o well!)   
  
and....  
  
Serindipity9- you will find out who whispered the charm soon enough. I was going to put it in this chapter, but I forgot and I can't really find a spot that right for it. So it'll come soon. I promise!  
  
And! ( almost finished I swear!)  
  
I should have mentioned this before but, I want to have Chelsee( aka Tears-of-Crystal) noticed because helped me o so much on my first chapter and the beginning of my second chapter!   
  
O! and I want thank Michael T. ( aka Tiny T) for keeping me sane while writing this chapter and helping me think of what Harry is saying.   
  
Thanks to everyone! Muah!  
  
Chapter 3- Petals and a Box  
  
The figure held out it's hand, wanting Hermione to take it. Reluctantly, but curiously, Hermione stepped onto a small row boat, taking Ron's hand for support.   
  
"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione asked as she realized that she was crossing the Hogwarts lake. Ron didn't answer, but just sat ther and smiled.  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned back in the boat. Soon, she heard something other than the oars touching the water. The sound became louder and a shadow of something large sat in front the row boat. The oars stopped splashing and Ron started fidgeting with his robes; he pulled out his wand and flicked it towards the shore and then to the shadow.  
  
Pink, white, and red light came to life around Hermione. She gasped as she saw Ron(clearly), the whomping willow covered in lanterns, and a white gazebo hovering in front of the row boat. The gazebo was no ordinary gazebo, it was painted white and had the similar lanterns from the whomping willow hanging from the top of it. Pink, white, and red rose petals fell from the bottom and the same petals were scattered over the entire form. In the center of the gazebo was Harry with a wide smile spread across his face; hishands were clasped behind his back. He was dressed in a fitting white shirt that showed off his muscular figure and black linen pants that fell loosely down to his feet where black flip-flops could be seen.  
  
Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she looked at everything around her and at Harry. Harry walked over to the edge and held out his hand to help Hermione on to the platform. Hermione's trembling hand reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and his hand tightened as he pulled Hermione to the landing. As soon as her foot touched the wood she was changed into a midnight blue dress; the dress feel to her ankles and the straps crissed and crossed along the opening of the back that went down to her hips ending in a point.   
  
Hermione' gasped as she looked at the dress that now clung to her body. She was amazed that Harry would know that she would love the gown. Harry pulled Hermione to him taking her out of the daze she was in.   
  
"Harry..." she whispered softly.  
  
Harry took his free hand a put a finger to her mouth to quiet her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips holding on to her as if he would never let go. When he did let go he took Hermione back to the center of the gazebo and reached into his pocket.  
  
Hermione held her breath, knowing what was about to happen. Harry's fingers fumbled with the cleft and finally opened the box. Inside, there was a ring that was so beautiful that silent tear trinkled down Hermione rosey cheeks. The ring had a gold band to match all her jewelry and in the center were two heart shaped stones; one was a sapphire and the other was a ruby. On both sides of the stones were small diamonds to balance the ring.   
  
Harry took his hand and brought it up to her face. His soft fingers gently touched her cheek and brushed her tears away. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and bent down to one knee.   
  
"Hermione, a beautiful pink rose was once handed to a girl at her and her lover's first year anniversary. At two years, the boy handed her two perfectly shaped red roses. When the third year came around he gave her three stunningly white roses. His plan was to give her a rose for every year they were together, and, one day, cover her in them. Hermione, our love is so strong that we will be together for as long as we live and even beyond. These red, white, and red rose petals came from 501 roses. But no amount of roses could ever show how I feel for you. Hermione, will you marry my and let me one day shower you in 502 roses?"  
  
Rose petals started falling from somewhere above Hermione, descending to her hair and resting on her shoulders. Hermione smiled as she shook her head to remove the petals. She seized Harry's hands and pulled him to his feet to bring him into a hug. Hermione brought her head up to his ear and whispered delicately, "Of course I'll marry you, Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry took the ring out of the holder and slid it on to Hermione's finger while smiling. Hermione held out her hand to examine how the ring looked. "It's perfect," Harry said pulling Hermione close to him.  
  
"Harry, I still can't believe you planned this."  
  
"Well I had a lot of help from Ron. He put all the lanterns up and helped me pick out the ring."  
  
"And lets me tell you all this was like walking through hell," said a voice from behind him. Ron was standing in one of the openings watching them.  
  
"Ron, what happened to your face!"  
  
"Haha very funny, Hermione. I know I'm not all that pretty, but you don't have to remind me. I do look in the mirror every morning."  
  
"No, I was talking about that gash on your cheek," Hermione said rushing over and conjuring a piece of cloth with her wand.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It happened when I was trying to put up those damn lanterns. Stupid tree."  
  
"Thanks, mate. I owe you big time," Harry said walking over to Ron as well.   
  
"You bet your arse you do! The thing almost killed me. Hagrid had to come over and pull me off it. That was great fun!"  
  
"You know you're really ruining the moment of all this with your attitude toward that innocent tree," Hermione interjected.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! The Whomping Willow is FAR from innocent! Hermione, it almost KILLED me!"  
  
"It's the tree's nature to thrash about. It didn't choose to be like that. You are to prejudice, Ron."  
  
"First it's house elves and now its Whomping Willows, what's next goblins!"  
  
"Actually goblins are very mistreated. Everyone hates them and all they are doing is acting in the nature they were created. I mean...."  
  
"Great job Ron now you've got her on goblins. I'll never get to hear the end of it. And now I have to marry her and listen to his 24/7," Harry said punching Ron in the arm.  
  
"You're the one who asked me to marry you!" Hermione said smacking Harry across the head with her purse.   
  
"Sorry, love. Of course I want to marry you, still. Just as long as you don't start Spew again."  
  
"It's S.P.E.W."  
  
"Whatever!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.   
  
"Ron it would be really great if you left, now," Harry said showing Ron to the row boat.   
  
"Oh, I see how it is. I set this all up for you and almost get killed and you just shove me out like I did nothing."  
  
"Exactly," Hermione and Harry said pushing Ron off the side of the gazebo.  
  
"Now..." Harry said grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her into a kiss.   
  
Hermione pulled away and looked into Harry's emerald eyes. "I love you and I'm so happy that I finally get to be Mrs. Harry Potter." And with that she leaning in to kiss the man of her dreams.  
  
Half way to shore Ron looked back to see Harry and Hermione kissing. He shook his head and with a chuckle pulled out a camera and took a picture of the, soon to be, newly weds. With a flick of his wand he dimmed the lanterns and slowly began his way the shore. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note!  
  
Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! muah! This note is just because I noticed in some reviews that people are thinking that I have completed the story in the last chapter. I haven't. Do you think I could just leave it like that and not write the plans for the wedding and, of course, the wedding? I can't do that! So, this is just a note saying that I am going to continue the story. Squee!  
  
Tae 


	5. Ch 4: The Worst, Yet Best, Part of Getti...

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Bad Taylor! But I'll try to update faster....anyway... Serindipity9 I still haven't answered your question but the people needed wasn't in this chapter so I obviously couldn't. But, I'll try next time!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all! squee....  
  
Chapter 4: The Worst yet, Best part of getting married  
  
"Hermione! You need to get up now or else we are going to be late!" yelled a voice from the kitchen.

"Ehhhhhhh......" Hermione grumbled as she threw the covers off herself. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and stood up to get ready for, what was supposed to be, one of the best days of her life. 

Hermione stumbled down the hallway and grabbed a towel from the hall closet. She, then, shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the shower to help her wake up more. When Hermione was out of the shower she quickly walked to her room to get dressed. Hermione knew she wasn't one to care about her looks, but today was special, so, she decided, just once, she would actually put time into getting ready.

Hermione rummaged through her closet and pulled out a lavender tank top and a pair of designer jeans. She dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to plug in her flat iron and apply some makeup. When Hermione was finished she had her hair straight and with only the front strands pulled back and she had a touch of makeup on her eyes and cheeks.

With only fifteen minutes to spare Hermione raced down the stairs to squeeze in breakfast. Hermione opened the refrigerator to find her choices and decided that her usual buttered toast and orange juice would have to do. Just as Hermione was finishing the last of her toast, a tall woman with bushy chestnut hair walked in. The woman had soft motherly eyes and a smile that was worth is work. She was dressed in jeans and a plain white shirt. Her bushy hair was somewhat tamed into a ponytail and her face lit up as she saw her daughter sitting at the kitchen table.

"Are you ready, dear? We have to be on time for the appointment or else they could just take someone else."

"Yeah, mum. Just let me finish this and grab my purse," said Hermione showing her mother the cup of juice in her hand.

Within five minutes they were out the door and heading toward Marry and Anne's Bridal Gowns.

The small black Voltzwagon rolled along an alley and turned to reveal a whole street with nothing but bridal shops. Hermione was in aw as she looked at all the different stores. Mrs. Granger pulled into a near-by parking lot and pulled into the approaching space. Hermione immediately jumped out of the car ready to begin the search for the perfect dress.

First, they went to Mary Anne's Bridal Gowns. When Hermione stepped inside the store she felt a cool sensation that was different from the humid and hot weather that was outside. She looked around at the display dresses as her mother went to the front desk to check in. Hermione went around feeling the fabrics of the dresses trying to decide which she would like the most. Soft, smooth, silky, rough?

Within minutes a saleswoman was calling Hermione's name to come to the back room with her. Hermione tore herself away from the display and met the woman by the hallway leading to where most of the dresses were.

"Hello," the woman said in a very feminine and cheerleader-ish voice. (A/N Making this character grossed me out. Cheerleaders...eck!) " My name is Samantha, or Sam if you wish." Sam was a tall and thin woman with beautiful features. Her long sandy-blonde hair fell in a sheet down to her mid-back and her soft blue eyes gazed at Hermione excitedly.

Hermione grimaced as she said a greeting. She knew that this was going to be a long visit, considering Hermione knew that Sam was going to annoy her with her overly cheerful attitude.

Sam led them down the hall talking about where most of the gowns came from and which designers the store carried. Soon, they reached a doorway and Samantha led Hermione and her mother through to show them a room filled with hundreds of wedding dresses. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth never thinking there could be so many different dresses.

Samantha spun around to face Hermione, leaving her hair to fall over her shoulders. "Well, first lets narrow the amount of dressed down to a select few. What kind of dress do you want? Like, what style, color, fabric, and so on," asked Sam as she clasped her hands in front of her while she spoke.

"Well. Ummm. Lets see. I always dreamed of a white dress. So, the color would definitely be white. Oh, and, I would like it be strapless or spaghetti strap with a fitting top but more puffy and more fabric as it reaches the hips. If it were strapless I would either want the back to be open to a point or not open are all. Or, if it have spaghetti straps I want it to have an open back that ends in a point. Oh and NO bows. I want it to be simple, yet, elegant. Not way too flashy." Hermione stopped and sighed while trying to think if there was anything else she wanted. Not being able to think she finished with, "I think that covers it." 

Samantha let out a low whistle before regaining her posture. "H'okay. I know a few dresses we can find for and a see if you like them I'll be right back." Sam hurried off grabbing a rack for Hermione and placing random dresses on it.

Hermione wait patiently over on the fluffy cream colored couches that sat against a near by wall. Hermione looked around and noticed a few wedding magazines sitting on the table in front of the sofa. She picked up a stray publication and started thumbing through the pages, stooping at certain things she liked and disliked. Nearing the end of the magazine there was a check list of what to do for your wedding. Hermione read down the list eagerly and nudged her mom with her elbow to get her attention.

"Mom, can you write these down so I can have a some-what organized way of trying to plan this wedding." 

"Sure love, but there may be some things you want to eliminate or add so don't go just by this list."

"OK. I'll just type it up and look it over when we get....."

"All ready! I have a dressing room and dresses waiting for you just this way, Miss," the saleswoman said happily, walking towards a door on the other side of the room. Hermione slowly took in a deep breath and pushed herself up to follow Sam and begin what could be hours of changing, decision making, and many head aches.

"Okay, so first we will try this one on," Samantha said as she took the first dress of the rack. The first dress Hermione didn't like at all. The frock was to girlie for her like and as soon as she had it on she took it off. The next gown, however Hermione liked a lot better.

The wedding dress was strap-less with a pointed back. There was a slit in the front and back of the dress while the top was fitted. It was made of satin that covered Hermione's torso and flowed down to the tops of her ankles. Samantha put pens on the garment to show how it would look if it were altered. Hermione carefully walked out of the dressing room and stepped onto a platform with a 3-way mirror so she could examine the dress from all angles.

"Hermione! It's gorgeous," Mrs. Granger exclaimed. She walked toward Hermione to feel the material and get a closer look.

"Do you really like it?" Hermione asked as she gave her mother a skeptical look.

"Actually, now that I see it up close, I don't like it at all," Mrs. Granger replied. She knew her daughter wasn't crazy about the dress and didn't want Hermione to get something she didn't like. Hermione's shoulders dropped in relief before she rushed back to the changing room to try on the next dress. Hermione went through a few more robes before she found one she actually liked."Mom! I LOVE this one! This could be it! I could have found my perfect dress by going to only one store!" Hermione squealed as she came out of the dressing room quickly to see the dress from all angles.

"Now, honey, you have a few more dressed to try on so don't completely attach to this one. Make sure you absolutely love the dress before making the decision," Mrs. Granger said. She walked up to Hermione and took a closer look at the gown. The dress was very simple and very elegant. The strapless top was decorated with a bunch of shimmering bead that only covered the chest. The top went straight across with the exception of a simple dip. The back was closed and went down to a line of the same glistening beads. Where the jewels stopped the fabric puffed out slightly and flowed to the floor.

Hermione twirled in the dress to get a good feel for it before stopping to look into the mirror once again. Her left hand slowly came up in front of her as she looked at the ring she had grown so accustomed to gazing at over the past few weeks. It assured her the Harry loved her no matter what and she would always be safe with him. The ring gave her a protected feeling in her heart.

Hermione slowly descended the steps and made her way back to the dressing room to finish her quest for the perfect gown. The next frock Hermione thought wasn't as beautiful as the last one and none of the others matched the elegance of the earlier dress.

Hermione was tired of trying on dresses and by the last dress she knew that the earlier one was going to be her wedding gown. However, to please her mother Hermione slipped on the last robe. It was made of a satin fabric and was a shimmering pearl white. The top was low cut and had straps that wrapped around her neck. The dress wasn't extremely fitting but it did show off Hermione's figure. The garment was completely plain and the satin fabric flowed all the way to the ankles in one piece. The back of the dress had a low dip that reached Hermione's lower back. It was very elegant and remarkably beautiful.

Hermione gasped as she turned around and saw the dress in the mirror of the wall. It looked magnificent. The pearl color fit perfectly with her creamy tan skin and made Hermione look exquisite. She rushed out of the dressing room and stood in front of the 3-way mirror to examine the frock in every way. Hermione's mother quietly walked over in aw as she saw her daughter.

"Mom, this is definitely my dress," Hermione said as a smile grew bigger and bigger on her face. 

After Hermione had slipped out of the dress she was measured and back to her normal clothing. The store was to make an order for the gown and Hermione would come back later to get the dress.

The jingle of a bell sounded as Hermione and her mother re-entered the heat to drive home. The whole time Hermione thought of how wonderful her wedding was going to be. She was already starting to plan it in her head.


	6. Ch 5: Tears and Fears

Chapter 5- Tears and Fears

"Hermione, there is no way that I am inviting Draco Malfoy to MY wedding!"

"Harry! He has been nothing but nice to…"

"Nice! Ha! Do you not remember Hogwarts? 'Filthy little mudblood.' 'Watch it Potter. Don't touch her, she's a mudblood!'" Harry said as he put on a sly drawling voice that resembled Draco Malfoy. "He was nothing but horrible to us."

"But now, after his father's death, he has changed. Come on, Harry. What's the worst he could do?"

"I could write you a hundred page list."

"Fine Harry! If you want to be an inconsiderate asshole, GO AHEAD!" Hermione yelled before storming off to her room and slamming the do behind her.

It was one month until the wedding and Hermione and Harry had been fighting on and off for days. There was either always something Harry didn't agree to or something Hermione didn't agree to.

Harry groaned loudly and he ran his fingers through his hair. Harry slowly walked to the door and attempted to open it. Of course, Hermione had locked it.

"Go away!" Hermione's shaky voice called from the other side.

"No. We are going to settle this right now."

"It's already settled. I am inviting Draco whether you like it or not."

"Fine Hermione, I'm leaving. I'll be back whenever." With that Harry walked out of the door with his head hung low.

As soon as Hermione head the door shut, she burst into tears. She and Harry had been trying to get the guest list together for weeks and they had to figure it out by that evening so they could send out the invitations the next day.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and went to her closet to get dressed for the day. The weather was chilly so Hermione picked out jeans and a sweatshirt to stay warm. Hermione picked up her purse and headed towards Ginny's apartment, preferring to walk in order to clear her mind.

--------------------

Harry walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley trying to find something to clear his mind. Usually he could go visit Ron, but he went to Albania with Lavender to visit Charlie.

Harry passed through the normal shops only stopping to get some hot chocolate to settle his rumbling stomach. Without Harry noticing, his feet lead him to Quality Quidditch Supplies where he looked at the newest broomstick, the Dragonfire.

"Dad! Dad! Look at it! It's supposed to the fastest broom and the easiest to ride! WOW!"

Harry chuckled as he stepped past the young boy and towards the back counter. "Well, well, well. Mr. Harry Potter. I haven't seen you in months!" exclaimed a rather cheerful man behind the counter. Harry laughed as he remembered the rough and loud voice of Earl Crank, the owner of the shop. Harry had know Crank ever since he had run away from the Dursley's the summer before his third year at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Earl Crank, how are you these days? Business going well?" Harry said as he turned around to see if the young boy was still eying the new broom.

"That boy has come back with a new person everyday. And everyday he explains it in the same way, fastest broom and easiest to ride. I guess today he finally brought his father. He looks like he could be starting Hogwarts soon. Maybe he'll be the next Harry Potter and make the Quidditch team in his first year."

Harry laughed with Earl as he remembered the day he was accepted to the Hogwarts Quidditch team. Mr. Crank had always teased him about being an over-achiever. Harry had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team at age 11; he was prefect for one year, and Head Boy the next. Harry had ended up excelling in his classes his last few years in school and was captain of the Gryffindor team before he graduated from Hogwarts at the top of his class. Harry slowly remembered Hermione's face when she was told that Harry almost beat her at the top of the class. Luckily, for Harry, Hermione beat him to the top spot.

Harry soon realized he was thinking about Hermione and a pang of guilt hit his stomach with an immense force. His head dropped and his face fell. He wondered what Hermione was doing at that exact moment.

--------------

Hermione gradually trudged down a narrow alleyway, deciding to take the shortcut to get to Ginny's house. As much as Hermione tried to forget Harry and the problems they were having, everything she saw reminded her of the man she loved. Soft tears began to roll down her cheeks as her barrier broke and she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. Hermione fell against a stone wall and her shaking hands came to her hair to push it out of her, now, damp face. Hermione slouched down the wall and sat lightly on the moist stone walkway. All Hermione's feelings were swirling around her like a tornado and she had no ways of stopping them. Worry after worry was flashing in front of her face and she couldn't make them go away. What if Harry left her? What if they never got the invitations out? What if the wedding turned out to be a complete disaster? What if after she was married she found out she didn't love Harry or even worse, he didn't love her?

Hermione sat against the stones for a few minutes sobbing before the wind blew softly against her face. Hermione looked up as the wind blew at her wet skin. With out her knowing it Hermione felt someone next to her. Slowly her tears were being wiped away and a smile spread across her face and fell back to its sad form.

"Harry," she sniffed, "you really need to stop showing up like this." A slight smile spread across Hermione's face again as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. She curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on top of them.

"Well, you leave me no choice when I see you crying in a dark alleyway," a voice said from down the walkway.

Hermione jumped with surprise as she saw a tall dark haired man walking toward her. A questioning grin lit up Hermione's face as she saw the man of her dreams walking towards her with two dozen red, white, and pink roses. Another glistening tear fell down her cheek as she thought how she could have ever been mad at him.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I love you and I would never want to do anything to make you feel this way," Harry said as he handed Hermione the stunning roses.

"This makes 525 roses you given me, Mr. Potter," Hermione said with a sly smirk on her face. She got up and wrapped her arms around Harry neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry scooped Hermione into his arms and quickly apparated them back to their apartment.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short and a little bit sad but I felt like it was needed. Too much happiness! I FINALLY ANSWERED SERINDIPITY'S QUESTION! YAY! GO ME! So, yeah, Harry was the person who whispered the spell in Hermione's ear when she was in Italy!**


	7. Ch 6 Wedding Preparations

Chapter 6: Wedding Preparations

"Mom, this is turning out to be the worst day of my life! My hair looks horrible," Hermione cried while her mother tried to fix the mess of curls with bobby pins. The muggle hair stylist had tried to tame the frizzy locks that surrounded Hermione's face, but the many hair products couldn't help the mane of curls.

Hermione slowly turned her head to the mirror to check if her mom was helping with the situation at all. Now, instead of twists, small curls, and the rest of her hair pulled to the back of her head, there was just a mass of locks on the top of Hermione's head.

"Mom! This isn't helping! Ok, back off! I'm going to do this my way!" Hermione exclaimed before pulling her wand out from her back jean pocket.

"Hermione, no. I told you I don't want you using magic in a public place. Cameras could be watching you at any time."

"Mother! Don't mess with me! This is MY wedding day and it's going to go the way I want it to go. So, back off before I turn you into a toad!" Hermione pointed her wand at her hair and said a simple spell and immediately her hair was tamed and held up jus the way she had wanted it to be. Her hair was elegantly pulled back to the back of her head with twists here and there. Her hair was in tamed, beautiful spiral curls and hints of sparkles could be seen in her curls.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger whispered as she carefully took a step toward her daughter, "what if someone saw you perform that little bit of magic?"

"Ever heard of modifying people's memories. I can do it! So, if anyone saw that and actually thought they weren't going crazy, then I will modify their memory. K? K."

Hermione rushed over to the nearest mirror so she could examine her make up to be sure it looked flawless. Everything had to be perfect. A desperate cry came from Hermione's mouth as she turned her head to the left. On her left cheek a small red rash had formed. "I can't believe this! Why does this all have to happen now?" Hermione tilted her head to the other side and pulled the neck of her T-Shirt down a little to see if the rash was anywhere else. All over Hermione's chest there were little red splotches. Hermione shook her head and ran towards the bathroom with tears filling her eyes.

Hermione went to the bordering stall and locked the door behind her. She sat down on the toilet seat and started crying. "Why doesn't this have to happen to me?" she sobbed with her head in her hands.

"Hermione, sweetie, please come out. It'll be fine. There is nothing a little cover-up can't fix. Now, stop crying or your going to mess up your eye makeup even more than it probably is."

Hermione stood up and unlocked the stall door and turned to have her mom. "Mom, I can't stand this. Why can't this wedding just be over and done with?" Mascara lines were now running down Hermione's face and streaks from her tears showed on her cheeks. Mrs. Granger walked over to her daughter and lovingly put her arms around her.

"Oh, love, it's going to be alright. We're going to fix up your make up, put on your beautiful dress, and you are going to get married. So, please stop crying and then I can fix your makeup," Mrs. Granger said. "Harry is a wonderful young man and I couldn't be more pleased that you are going to spend your life with him. He will always treat you right and will always take care of you. I have no worries. You have picked a wonderful man to love and care for."

In the next hour Mrs. Granger had fixed her daughter's makeup to look even more beautiful than it had before. "Okay, hunny, go check yourself in the mirror and see if your satisfied. Hermione walked over to the closest mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her cheeks were the perfect shade of rose and her eyes were perfectly lined. Her mother had applied a sparkling powder all around her shoulders and face and had even put on matching eye shadow. Her lips were perfectly lined and colored with a neutral color and her eyelashes were no longer clumped together with mascara, but were impeccably curled and full.

"Mom, it's even better than it was before." Hermione walked over to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Okay, we have two hours till the wedding. Go get your dress and shoes and I'll get the makeup and hair products and put them in a bag." Mrs. Granger said as she started to gather all the makeup items and put them in Hermione's green makeup bag. Hermione and her mother left the muggle salon and headed back to their car.

Hermione sat silently in the car and stared at her engagement ring on her finger. She couldn't believe that Harry and she were getting married in just a couple of hours. They had decided on a wedding the evening and in the summer. It was July and the day was perfect for an outdoor wedding. The celebration was to take place at 6:30 and was at an outdoor park. There was a gazebo for Hermione and Harry to get married in and a huge lawn for their many guests to sit and take place in the event. Harry and Hermione had decided on a muggle wedding so they could invite Hermione's friends from her life away from Hogwarts. There were supposed to be 180 guests including Dumbledore, The Weasleys, the Smiths (the Grangers neighbors and good friends), and many more. The event was supposed to be one of the biggest of the year and Hermione had to have everything be _perfect._

Hermione and her mom arrived at the wedding spot an hour and a half before the wedding was supposed to start and went to the bathroom at the side of the park and hung up Hermione's dress. Hermione's father was already there with Harry and Ron and Hermione soon found Lavender trying to fix her makeup on a park bench. Hermione slowly walked over to her maid of honor and sat down next to her folding her hands neatly in her lap. "How are you holding up? You ready for your big day?" asked Lavender as she closed her compact.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Harry is the perfect guy for me and I'm sure we will be happy together. I just hope that this wedding goes the way it should. I'm praying that a small rain pour won't pop up."

"It'll be fine. There are no clouds in the sky"

"Thanks Lav." Hermione said as she turned to her friend and explained her plans for her and Harry after they were married.

"Oy! Harry! Wait up!" Ron called as he ran after Harry in a field connected to the park. Harry slowed down and waited for Ron to catch up with him before he started walking again. "Harry, where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just need some fresh air before I have to deal with all those people."

"Don't worry about it mate, I'm sure you'll do fine dealing with the Granger family. I mean you got through her dad, how hard can the rest of them be."

"Thanks, Ron. You just made me feel so much better," Harry said as he took a turn to start back towards the area where the wedding was taking place.

"Come on, we should get our…um…tuxemos on," said Ron.

"Ron, its called a tuxedo. Say it with me. Tux-e-do."

"Tux-e…shut up I can say it! I just was…"Ron trailed off mumbling with his head toward the ground.

"Hermione! You dress is gorgeous! Oh. My. God! You are gorgeous!" Hermione's old friends, Brittany and Sarah from her old neighborhood squealed.

Hermione turned and rolled her eyes, trying to get away from the now annoying girls who followed her around constantly. "Hermione! Pictures! Please hurry up!" Mrs. Granger yelled from the other room, saving Hermione from having to listen to the two hyper girls for another ten minutes.

Hermione rushed over to the room where they were having the wedding pictures being taken. Two cameras were set up, one muggle and one wizarding, and the background was a beautiful shade of midnight blue with hints of lighter blue in it. Hermione posed with all her brides maids, family, and her mom and dad; smiling till her cheeks hurt.

At a quarter after six Hermione started getting everyone together and in their order. Hermione called all her brides maids together and made sure everyone was there. Lavender, Ginny, Sarah, and Brittany all stood in their cream colored gowns and were waiting for the wedding to start. Hermione took a deep breath and awaited her walk down the aisle.


	8. Ch 7 A Song For You

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah J.K. Rowling owns all….except my plot idea…MUAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 7 – A Song for You

Hermione watched as her bridesmaids made their way, one at a time, down the aisle and formed a semi-circle with the pastor. Before Hermione noticed, it was finally her turn to walk down the aisle. She started her slow and graceful dance down the walkway. Left foot, together, right foot, together, left foot, together, hook arms with dad, right foot, together, left foot, together. Hermione finally made it to the altar where Harry was standing and she couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't even notice her dad kiss her on the cheek and leave to sit with her mom.

Harry looked gorgeous. His hair was messy as usual but he had grown into it during his last year at Hogwarts. He was dressed in a stunning black tuxedo and was smiling ear to ear at Hermione. Harry took Hermione's delicate hands into his, looked into her eyes, and mouthed the words "I love you."

The pastor began the service and soon Hermione and Harry were saying their vows. Hermione went first and repeated after the pastor and tears were filling her eyes by then end of her saying. When Harry started his vows, silent tears started rolling down Hermione's eyes. When he was saying his last line, Harry glanced over to the back of the room and then looked at Hermione. He put his hand on her face and with his thumb; he lovingly whipped away her tears. Soon music started playing and Hermione recognized it as a Michael Buble song. Then Harry started to sing:

"I've been so many places in my life and time

I've sung a lot of songs and I've made some bad climbs

I've acted out my life in stages with ten thousand people watching

Oh, but we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you

I know your image of me is what I hope to be, I've treated you unkindly

Oh, but Darling can't you see that, there's no one more important to me

Baby can't you see through me, 'cause we're alone now

And I'm singing this song to you, you taught me precious secrets

Of a true love withholding nothing, you came out in front

When I was hiding, but now its so much better

If my words don't quite come together, please listen to the melody

'Cause my love is in there somewhere hiding

I love you in a place where there is no space or time, I love you for my life

You are a friend of mine, and when my life is over

Remember when we were together

And we are alone now, and I was singing this song to you

We were alone, and I singing, yeah singing

We were alone, and I was singing this song for you

Singing my song, I'm singing my song for you"

When Harry finished Hermione was smiling and tears were streaming down her face. "Oh, come on sweetie. I'm not that bad of a singer," Harry said with a little laugh while he wiped her tears away again.

"And now, finally, you may kiss the bride," the pastor said.

Harry leaned in to Hermione and kissed her and everyone started clapping. Harry and Hermione made their way down the aisle arm and arm followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

When they reached the end of the aisle Harry picked Hermione up, twirled her around, and screamed "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE POTTER!" Hermione laughed and kissed Harry until he let her feet touch the ground again.

**A/N: Yes, I know a short chapter and yes, I know I haven't updated in a while and then I just come out with a short chapter and I'm sorry! tear I think the end was a little cheesy but oh well! Its fictional romance people get over it! And I want to thank my dear John for giving me the brilliant idea of tears and a song for this chapter! Muah! And the song was Michael Buble, A Song For You. And to think I was going to use Michael Jackson…tisk tisk…. **


End file.
